


The Things They Didn't Need

by Bickymonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoy family is in ruins, Draco takes action to try to salvage it; but nobody can control everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things They Didn't Need

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice - While all characters, ideas and creations from the Original Harry Potter works remain copyrighted by JKRowling, and she retains all legal rights to them; I do claim copyright on the original characters, ideas and creations within this story that are entirely my own and full permission is required if you wish to publish or use them anywhere else.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: This is a One-shot/Drabble that kind of came from nowhere. It is possibly the most angsty fan fiction I have written. I know it is no great masterpiece but thought I would share it anyway.

Harry Potter didn't need to know the reason why Draco found him in that club that day; it was far better for everyone if he believed that it had been a lucky chance, fateful even, and he certainly didn't need to know the reason that Draco had pressed their lips together, nor why he didn't protest when his dark haired former rival apparated them away, to a far more private location.

He didn't need to know that the physical signs of Draco's interest, that were obvious once they had rid themselves of the annoyance that was clothes, had been brewed in a cauldron, bottled and drunk.

He didn't need to know that every word Draco spoke was carefully planned in advance; Gryffindor sensibilities were so predictable after all and how could Potter resist the blushing young man who didn't want a one night stand.

Potter didn't need to know about the smirk that Draco hid behind a smile, when he came looking for a real date a few days later, nor that he had played right into the Slytherin's hands. Pansy didn't need to understand why he was accepting Potter's offer; it wasn't her family that needed saving.

No-one needed to know that the Malfoy money was all but gone, largely for war reparations, and that the loss of his parents had hurt Draco more than he had admitted to anyone; but no-one needed it explaining to them why Draco could never find work.

Potter didn't need to know that Draco hadn't believed he would have a good time and Draco didn't need to know why he did; he didn't need to know why he found Potter so charming, despite himself; it would only make his plans that much easier.

Potter didn't need to know how comfortable Draco was with exchanging himself and his body for the power their relationship would give him; that he was giving Draco exactly what he wanted, and that that wasn't a place in his bed at night; though Harry didn't need to know that that was less of a chore than Draco had believed it would be.

No-one needed to know that the accusations Weasley threw at him were accurate, far too much so for Draco's liking, but Harry's outrage on his behalf was enough to keep him from saying something he would regret; and Draco's friends didn't need to worry so much, they should have known him better.

Harry didn't need to apologise for the terrible article that covered the front page of the prophet, announcing their relationship to the world and Draco didn't need to ask Harry to defend him. There was a lot of disgust and hate directed towards him in those early days and weeks but Draco didn't need to be told the value of patience.

Harry didn’t need to know that Draco’s stomach clenched painfully when he told him that he loved him, and he didn’t need to know that Draco didn’t believe the words when he responded that he loved him too.

Draco didn't need to wait long before people started to trust him, believing Harry when he said that Draco was a changed man, and Harry didn't need to understand that it was Draco's position as his consort that was earning him new standing in their world.

Draco didn't need to think about how comfortable he had become at Harry's side and didn't need to know when Potter had become Harry; he didn't need to think about when his manipulations were no longer the only thing that mattered.

No-one needed to have it pointed out to them how comfortable Draco was around people of power, how much he enjoyed rubbing shoulders with influential people and how naturally he took to being in the spot light. Harry was more than happy to let the man the loved be the one who was the centre of attention.

No-one needed to know that those months had been for nothing, that Draco Malfoy was a dying man and the last of his line; the family was no longer reviled but would still end with him. Harry didn't need to know that their time together was so limited, why he went to bed early and yet was still so tired in the mornings.

They didn't need to know why his smile never reached his eyes anymore and why his laughs were so half hearted; they noticed and asked, but he wouldn't tell. He hated the way they looked at him then, hating his blatant concealment of the truth and fearing what it was he wasn't saying.

They didn't need to know how scared he was the day he collapsed, how much the look of fear on Harry's face affected him; and Draco wished he had never had to see to expression he wore when the Healers told him there was no hope.

Draco didn't need to hear the second opinion that Harry insisted they got, he didn't want the third one and he hated that they had gotten a fourth. He didn't need to hear Harry's crying that night to know how much the other man loved him, how scared Harry was of losing him.

Draco didn’t need to know when he had started meaning it when he told Harry he loved him; he didn’t need to pretend that Harry was just a means to an end. Not anymore.

Draco didn't need Harry to take care of him, but he supposed he didn't mind so much after all. He didn't need the teary eyed visits from his friends, promising to save him and he didn't have to remind Harry that those promises were impossible to keep.

Then Draco did need him, he needed Harry, his Harry; he needed to be loved and cared for, and he didn't have to be told this was the end. He didn’t need to dwell on the thoughts that maybe he should have appreciated what he had sooner.

Draco didn't need to regret his choices, couldn't make himself regret finding and loving Harry; no-one needed to know that falling in love had never been his intention. He was the last of the Malfoys but the family would live on in memories and stories.

He didn't need to be told that the world would remember the sad story of the lover that the boy-who-lived lost, he didn't need to be told that Harry loved him; but Harry told him anyway, one last time.


End file.
